Have you ever fell for someone, You know, Unlikely?
by Tony0423
Summary: Ursula has lost against Dawn at a grand festival once again. She is devastated and to her disappointment she has to back to school in a couple of weeks, for her final year. What happens when said redheaded Co-ordinator runs into a certain Raven haired Trainer that we all know as Ash Ketchum. OUTBURSTSHIPPING! Yeah i know crappy summary but you can't blame me now can you?
1. Chapter 1: The End of The Grand Festival

Chapter 1

**(A/N: now I'm sorry to everyone reading this note. since i haven't wrote for pcpi in a while. Im working on it. now as for this story don't expect it to be to good as i am only in middle school. Now as you can tell by the summary of the story. ITS AN OURBURSTSHIPPING STORRY! kay, now... on with la estoria (the story)**

**Shade: Tony0423 doesn't own pokemon. but if he did than we wouldn't be here now would we?**

* * *

_There was 2 minutes left on the clock._

"Gabite now use Dragon rush!"

_Each female had but 1 pokemon left._

"Dodge now Mamoswine! Now follow up with and ice shard!"

_1:45 seconds_

"Gabite quickly, Dig!"

_1:40 seconds_

"Your not gonna get away this time. Mamoswine use Icy wind into the hole!"

_1:25 seconds_

"Gabite get out of there!"

_1:20 seconds_

The Mamoswine launched its attack into the hole that Gabite had made. Meanwhile Dawn smirked at the tactic she had picked up from watching Pokemon battles. The other Co-ordinator was frantic and panicking.

"whats wrong Ursula? You look a little pale." Dawn said with false worry.

_1:15 seconds_

"Nothings wrong with me De-De but I would watch my back if I were you." Ursula smartly retorted. Dawn was wondering just what she meant when a small crack formed behind Mamoswine. Gabite had dug a giant circle underground and it launched out of the hole, hitting the big mammoth pokemon on the way out. Then the icy wind that had been meant for the earth dragon was now sent back at its own creator.

Dawns points went down and Ursula was Overjoyed. She could win this at last. She just had to keep her head on straight for a while longer.

_45 seconds_

"now Gabite charge toward Mamoswine with a Ground Rush and Finish with a Flamethrower."

Gabite did as instructed. But that didn't count Dawn out just yet.

_30 seconds_

"Mamoswine Use Earthquake to stop Gabite then use Shattering ice storm."

Mamoswine used earthquake and Gabite had not choice but to pop out of the earth. Then it was attacked with a barrage of snow, ice and rock. Gabite was sent flying to its side of the battlefield and crash-landed as it couldn't fly just yet. **(a/n: cuz ****garchomp can fly but gabite can't)**

_DING!_

_-silence-_

The audience waits for the smoke to clear. The outcome. Gabite is on the floor, with swirls for eyes. Meaning Ursula has lost. She looked up at the scoreboard. She had lost slightly by points as well. The crowd erupted into cheers.

_"_AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FLOKS! THE WINNER OF THIS YEARS GRAND FESTIVAL IS DAWN BERLITZ!"

Ursula sighed in defeat and returned her gabite. Giving him praise for always sticking it out till the end. She then shot a glare at Dawn and left for the locker rooms. Once she had finished She walked out toward the exit when she bumped into someone and she fell to the floor.

"Im so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She said rubbing her head to ease the pain.

"Oh no it was entirely my fault. Wait Ursula?"

Said redhead looked up and saw it was a male. (Not just any male but someone we all know as the one person who doesn't age even after 15 or more.)

"here let me help you out." The young man helped her get up and she thanked him. She then got a better look at him "sorry about that I was in a hurry, Ill see you later." He then ran off before I could even say his name.

"Ash?" Ursula whispered. She then got a little sad although she couldn't figure out why. She just shrugged it off and got out of the contest hall. She made a beeline to the pokemon center and asked nurse joy to heal here pokemon. She figured her pokemon would be here a while so she went out to go get lunch.

* * *

-meanwhile elsewhere-

"congratulations Grand festival winner"

"good job Dawn"

"yeah you were awesome"

"I agree the way you turned the tides in that battle was pretty impressive if I do say so myself"

Dawn was surrounded by May, Brock, Max, and Zoey **(yes in that order). **The door was suddenly flung open.

**BAM!**

Everyones attention was turned toward the now panting Ash. He held up his hand as if telling them _'hold up I'm catching my breath'_ which is what he meant and they gladly waited. He then took a deep breath and jumped back as Dawn started yelling at him.

"ASHTON SATOSHI KETCHUM WHERE IN THE WORLD WERE YOU?!" she got dramatically big, and chibi, while ash shrank into a little, scared chibi ash. He stuck up a finger in a desperate attempt to start talking but Dawn just kept ranting so he just sulked at ignored her. Everyone else in the room knew where he was and they felt bad for him. But if you know Dawn like they do then you know 2 things. 1. Don't get on her bad side and 2. Don't get in her way when shopping. And trying to help ash at the moment wasn't a good idea. so they all just let her rant until they got to the pokemon center.

Dawn had calmed down by then But was still mad at ash. "so am I gonna have to beat the answer out of you or are you gonna talk?" May then stepped in. "hey thats my thing." Dawn turned towards may with fire in her eyes "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS MAPLE" May did as told although she muttered something under her breath. "well then, are you going to answer?"

"well first off I got caught up in Twinleaf since I was helping your mom with something. Then I had to help Prof. Rowan with a little problem that was named 'The new staters for the new trainers'. And finally I had to run,since all my flying types are back at the lab,all the way here to Lake Valor, while facing many trainers, team rocket AND whats left of galactic just to get here. and then I crash into Ursula on the way in and-"

Dawn then interrupted "did you just say Ursula?" Ash stopped dead in his tracks "yeah... why?" Dawn, May, and Zoey all blushed as they had _some 'feelings'_ toward ash. But ash, being the dense idiot he was, didn't seem to notice the girls faces whatsoever. "J-just wondering." Brock and Max decided that they were hungry and as if in cue both Ash's and May's stomaches decided to growl showing that they were also hungry. Everyone chuckled at the two's antics and both trainers just blushed and laughed lightly.

* * *

Ursula had just finished getting her lunch and sat down when a group walked in. She turned her attention from eating to said group and saw that is was Ash's group. She then saw that Dawn was there so she shot a glare over towards her. But as she was watching them she saw the other girls and felt a pang of feeling, she didn't know what, but she knew she had felt the feeling before. She then turned back to eating.

Ash on the other hand had told his friends that he would be right back. They seemed not to mind but the girls were skeptical since they all know that Ash would never walk away from food. _especially _when he was hungry, so they decided to watch him as he walked away.

But for Ash the food had to wait as he made his way over to a mop of pink/reddish hair that he had seen on the way in. And as his hunch had told him, there was Ursula eating alone. Ash felt bad for her since she had no one to eat with and so he walked over to her table and in a fake waiter accent he said "Miss Urara. I presume i owe you an apology for the way I, Bumped into you" He finished off with his normal voice. "so may I sit?" Ursula smiled at the fact that ash had Indeed apologized, and she pretended to think. "hmm, well that depends Mr. Ketchum. I thought you were with miss Berlitz over there, weren't you?" Ash was taken aback from being asked such a blunt question. well actually, no I came here with my group but as soon as I had seen you I knew I had to come and apologize for the way I crashed into you and just left in a hurry." Ursula smiled again. "fine I shall accept your apology but next time you will receive punishment do you understand?" Ash started laughing and Ursula pretended to be hurt by his laughing. "what you thing I'm joking don't you?" Ash was finishing his laugh when he answered "Ursula you do know that I can tell when people are bluffing right?" Ursula just shook her head.

The girls in the other group however were completely silent as they watched Ash go over to some table and sit. After closer examination they found out he went to sit with a _girl. _What angered them even more was that said girl was URSULA. They all felt like rushing over there and yelling at ash and beat up ursula but then may dragged them back as it was there turn to order.

Ash looked over Ursula's shoulder and saw that his group was next in line so he bid his farewell and went over to them. Ursula felt that same feeling she had felt when he first left. But this time it was stronger. She felt, for some reason, lonely. Yeah she knew that she traveled alone but this was a different type of loneliness. she felt, empty.

Ash felt kinda bad for leaving Ursula so suddenly but then again he was still hungry. As he walked up to the group he noticed the girls were all looking at him and he was confused as to why but he just let it be as Dawn and Zoey had probably found out about manaphy or something, but then again why would May be glaring if it was that? Oh well better just ask them whats wrong.

"why are you looking at me like that?" Ash said as he was honestly confused. The three then said simultaneously "you know exactly what you did" then they all hmphed and shunned him, even though they were all blushing out of jealousy. This left Ash, Brock and Max to sweatdrop as they were figured they were just hungry and they thought the blush was because of the fact that they said the same thing at the same time.

Then they got lunch. Ash looked over to Ursula and she just waved shyly over to him as she was finishing her food. When she was done she went to through her stuff our and then went over to ash although she felt a little nervous, she figured it was cuz maybe dawn would say something to her, but she kept walking toward them anyway.

"Hey Ash I just wanted to say that it wasn't entirely your fault that we bumped into each other, but i do appreciate the fact that you took the time out of your day to come and apologize to wittle me" she said with a cute little kid voice at the end. She then stood up straight again and walked out of the Restaurant to go retrieve her pokemon. As she was walking our she thought _'that should get De-De worked up' _she smirked as she continued her way over to her destination.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rest Of The Summer

Chapter 2

**Hello once again readers Its Tony0423 back with another chapter of... this story. didn't abbreviate because the name is to long and i didn't write it our for the same reason. Now i forgot to tell you the combo moves of last chapter.**

**Ground Rush- Dig and Dragon Rush boosted with an ****aerial ace.**

**Shattering Ice Storm- Stone edge, Ice shard, and Blizzard**

**And there you have it. now i will try and keep this story constant and hopefully upload at least once every week as I only have 2 days off from school and in those 2 days I have to do my chores and edit my video's for my youtube channel and then write my stories. although I might not always upload on youtube. I only have 8 Subs so it doesn't really matter.**

**Back to the story We left off with Ursula going back to the pokemon center. Now we shall see what happens after that.**

**Oh and a quick shout out to my 3 followers (already as of now when I'm typing this but i will post the names of others, if any, at the end of the chapter) TheGhost23, ultimateCCC, and, my inspiration for this story which had me jumping for joy when I found out, OthelloFurtherOutburst! ^-^**

**sorry guys but they (pretty sure its a dude) really were(was) my ****inspiration so.. yeah.**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Shade: YEAH! oh b t dubs Tony doesn't own pokemon. Otherwise... there would be advanced shipping, ray shipping, othello shipping, Outburst shipping, pearl shipping and drew would die cuz I freakin hate the idea of contest shipping.**

**Me: remember shade said it not me X3 although i don't like contest shipping, sorry. Don't know how to start the chapter though... meh ill figure out somethin.**

* * *

_Even though she had lost she was still winning_

Ursula Urara was on her way to the Pokemon Center where she would go to pick up her pokemon. Meanwhile back at the restaurant, Ash Ketchum was being bombarded with questions that he didn't know the answers to. Like if him and Ursula were 'a thing' or if he liked Ursula and things related to those. Most of the questions were coming From May, Zoey, and especially Dawn.

In their own little worlds they each thought that them and Ash had a thing going but in reality, meaning ash's dense world, he saw May as an apprentice/little sister. Dawn as a close friend not best friend since not even Brock could take that from Pikachu, and Zoey was that acquaintance friend that he didn't know that well but they could still talk and fool around like they were badass friends. And since it felt like each of them were losing Ash to Ursula, so they would try desperately to get him back.

Ash excused himself from the table and went into the bathroom to wash his face, and to get some time to think. Why did the girls care whether or not he talked to Ursula? Its not like he had a thing for her. But then again he could use this to his advantage. As he sat back down in his seat the bill came and they each payed for their own food, Ash having to pay the tax, Poor Ash. But then again, He did eat the most. They then left the restaurant, although it wasn't as nearly eventful as Ursula's exit and headed to the pokemon center.

* * *

Ursula dialed a number in the video phone. On the Screen appeared a woman that had Pink lemonade-ish colored hair. Her hair was long and lavishing. Next to her was a man with short Blonde hair and green eyes. Ursula Smiled as she was looking at her parents, Both with Huge smiles on their faces. This brought Ursula higher out of her slump. She had almost forgotten that she had lost the final round. Her parents both noticed this but wanted her to cheer up.

"Ursula Urara, look at me" her father demanded and so she obeyed without question. "you are one of the most amazing people in the world. I know you have the power to become a top Co-ordinator. Heck you already are one. Especially to me and your mother. You just need the right motivation to drive you forward."

"He's right you know." came a voice from behind her. She jumped from her chair and Punched the person in the gut. He started groaning and Ursula was about to attack again when she saw it was Our favorite Pikachu Trainer, and NO ITS NOT RICHIE!

Ash was clutching his torso with a pained look on his face. Ursula didn't stop saying sorry till Ash held up his hand and told her to stop since it was his fault for not considering the consequences of scarring her while She was on the phone. He then got up and used a bit of aura to make him recover more quickly. This went unnoticed by the females, but as for Ursula's Dad it did not.

"young man could you do that again?" Ursula was confused. She hadn't seen ash do anything. "what are you talking about dad? He hasn't done anything." Ash however knew what The older man was talking about. So Ash closed his eyes and formed a mini aura sphere in his hand. Ursula's father, Lets call him Joe, Looked at Ash calmly while both Rei, Ursula's mom, and Ursula herself where bewildered. "very good my boy but can you make it bigger?" Ash made the sphere into a regular sized one, and Joe Urara just nodded. "well then I guess I should show you mine." Rei, Ursula and Ash all stared at Joseph Urara as his aura sphere was a unique turquoise green. "H-honey when did you learn to do that?!" Joe just chuckled and looked at all of their expressions. "learned it a long time ago." little did any of them, except Joe obviously, know that a prophesy was foretold about the Urara offspring would soon meet another Aura offspring and their offspring was certain. Therefore Joe already knew what was to come.

But as he was lost in thought the others continued their own conversation and Ash bid his farewell as he needed to call his mother as well as Prof. Rowan to ask for Staraptor So that he wouldn't have to run all the way home. (mind you he, and may, had moved to Sinnoh so they could go to school with their friends.)

Ursula spoke with her parents a while longer while Ash called his mom and spoke about todays events. Delia, being the curious and teasing mother that she was went into entail and wanted to know exactly who this Ursula girl was Ash gave as little information as possible, since he didn't want his mom bugging him with all the girls he knew.

Ursula had finished up and was now on her way our when someone called out to her. "well if it isn't miss second place." _'Oh great, its dawn' _Ursula thought as she watched the three other Co-ordinators approach her "what do you want now Dee Dee?" She asked in a frustrated tone as she wanted to just Get her pokemon and leave, but dawn had other plans. "well for starters I- We want you to stay away from Ash." Ursula raised an eyebrow. "is that it? Fine I'll stay away from him" she then muttered, "for now". "and second I want you to stop calling me that!" Ursula just smirked. "And why should I if You still let Kenny and Zoey call you that?" She then turned on her heel as she walked away. "buuuuurrrrrrrn" May whispered to Zoey although she was almost certain that the bluenette had hear her old and clear. Zoey just face palmed as the joke made little to no sense.

* * *

The rest of the summer turned out to be very uneventful. There was a mini tournament In which Ash Placed 1st while narrowly beating Paul in the final Battle. Man that dude was tough. Then a week later Ash and co. went to the beach near sandgem town Ironically the Urara's decided to go on the same day. meaning more conflict for ash. But Ursula managed to have fun by just ignoring Dee Dee and hanging with her family and Ash.

Then as the final days of summer were upon us again Ash got to work finishing, well _starting _his summer homework although I have absolutely no clue as to why schools do that. KIDS DONT WANT HOMEWORK YOU IDIOTS! ESPECIALLY NOT DURING SUMMER! **(****.-. sorry went cray for a while.)**

* * *

And finally on the final day of summer Ash did nothing but lay outside and sleep with all his pokemon. It was a peaceful day. Pokemon Training, sleeping and having fun, while their trainer slept the day away. except for the occasional food breaks and then going back to sleep.

Ursula on the other hand was working with her pokemon on new strategies. Discharge run was to be for plusle and minun. Elemental storm was for Vaporeon and Flareon. and finally Uprising vortex was to be perfected by Gabite and Wormadam. The moves were coming along well and she had also worked on that double hidden power as well as a double iron tail combo with her eeveelutions.

She sighed and she walked inside her house to make a last check up before she was to got to bed. '_paper check, binders check, schedule check, notebooks check, folder done, and finally pokemon and writing utensils' _ She sighed once more and laid on her bed. This was gonna be a long year. She then got up grabbed a towel, change of clothes, and made her way into the bathroom for a long needed shower.

Her parents were down stairs finishing their work that they had brought home with them and were having a longly needed discussion.

"So hun when were you going to tell me about your _powers_?" Rei asked her husband. Joseph grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "yeah about that um... Im an aura user, haha..."

"Yes I figured as much as you made that boy use his aura. Speaking of which why did you do that?" Joe sighed, his wife always was a girl of curiosity and when she saw something that sparked her interest she would try and divulge herself into it **(if you know what I mean. Lmao jk)** . "Well how should I put this in a way that won't make it sound like I sold my daughter off?" Joe said out loud but thought he had only said it in his mind. "YOU WHAT?!" Joe gulped and started backing away slowly. "N-No dear i-its not like th-that IT WAS PART OF A PROPHECY OKAY?! there now you know that I had nothing to do with this but still That boy will become our Son-In-Law, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it. Only Arceus himself can do that."

Rei was in both joy and disbelief. "so your telling me that the young man we spoke to is going to end up as my son-in-law. Well Im just fine with that, he seems like a caring person and I'm sure he will be able to take good care of our daughter."

"He better" Joe grunted as he wasn't to trustful of Ash just yet. Even if he was an Aura User.

* * *

Ash finally had enough of sleeping outside so he returned all his pokemon and went into his house with Pikachu riding on his shoulder like always. He went up the stairs and into his room. He looked into his drawer and took out a pair of boxers and got into the bathroom. As he was in the shower he started thinking about the events of this summer. He got yelled at by the girls a lot more this summer and that was weirder than usual since they barely ever yelled at him. And what was wire was that even Zoey Yelled at him. She only yells when she has an emotion blocked up inside, strange. But then his mind Switched from May, Zoey, and Dawn to Ursula. For some reason He felt like She was a Better friend than the rest of the girls. She was chill and she didn't fuss over that many things. She only wore dresses to be casual but she usually would wear regular pants and skinny jeans. Some sneakers and a pull-over sweater. She was a Skater. And Ash digged that.

Wait did he just say that he liked something about Ursula. Well yeah He likes a lot of things about her. Her smile, her voice and The was she just clicked. It wasn't like ash for girls to just click.

And those thoughts kept him up all night.

He didn't get to fall asleep till about 4 in the morning and when the starly's Started singing Ash groaned.

"Ash wake up."

_5 minutes later_

"Ash! Wake up honey"

_5 more minutes later_

"ASH! WAKE UP!"

_5 **more** minutes_

Delia had had enough and somehow found a Air horn but she wanted to try something first.

"ASHTON KETCHUM WAKE UP!"

-More snoring-

"ASHTON SATOSHI MOTHERF**KIN KETCHUM WAKE DAFAQ UP!"

-Still no response-

_**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNKKKK!**_

Delia blew the horn right in his ear and ash was still asleep, She knew that ketchums were heavy sleepers but this is insane. She finally gave up, but as soon as she did she got an idea instantly. "Ashy, Ursula came by to see you" And as if by magic, Ash shot out of bed, ran across the room, put on his clothes and was ready in one minute flat. He then ran down the stairs. He tripped and ended up almost smashing his face on the wall. He then walked into the kitchen as if nothing had happened and he found his mom was there and so was his gear for school.

"awww man. Mom did you trick me again?!" Delia just shot a glare at him "Yes I had to otherwise the entire city of Oreburgh would be awake by the time I was able to wake you" And Delia was telling the truth as it had happened in pallet town before. Ash just shrugged and began eating some cereal. After he was done he put his plate in the sink, said bye to his mom and then walked toward the bus stop.

He slumped on the bench and began to sleep but then May showed up and gave him her special bone crushing hug. He winced slightly and petted her head in an awkward matter and just put in his headphones to listen to music and sleep.

Ursula was getting on the bus At Jubilife city. She went to go sit toward the back of the bus where not many students were and She sat near the window.

-Next stop Oreburgh-

* * *

**And done at like 2 am eastern time. Now I want to go over some things before i go. First Im not a very good writer, sometimes, and so some of the chapter was a bit choppy but I ****will tell you that the Aura part will be revealed as to why in the future. As fore the move combo's**

**Discharge Run- Discharge, charge, Volt tackle and spark**

**Elemental Storm- Hydro pump, Flamethrower, Rain dance and Sunny day along with blizzard thanks to Vaporeon**

**Uprising vortex- Stone egde, Sandstorm and Sand tomb**

**Double hidden tails- Iron tail from both eeveelutiond surrounded by their hidden power. (Psychic for Flareon and Dark for Vaporeon)**

**And next time marks The First day of school. Now for some well deserved sleep.**

**.**

**.**

**Night Guys,**

**From Tony0423**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day Of School

Chapter 3

**hey once again ppl its Tony, And welcome to another chapter. I don't want to stall you to long so I'm gonna get right to it.**

**Shade: We don't own pokemon, were to young to anyway since it came out in like 1995 and we weren't born yet.**

**Oh and thx for all the views and reviews it means a lot to me and i just wanted to say that you guys rock.**

_**Chapter 3: The First Day Of School**_

* * *

Today we join our hero as he is slumping on the bench waiting for the bus. A brunette Trainer/Co-ordinator, whom said Raven haired trainer has known for quite some time now, sitting next to him playing Flappy Pidgey. Ash, with his headphones on his ears, was currently trying to doze off again before he had to get on the bus. He was finally falling asleep when May pulled his sleeve and told him that it was time to get up since the bus was visible just a little ways ahead. Ash groaned. "why? Why now?" May looked over to him. "Because school is important for learning. And if you don't get on then the bus driver will leave you here and your mom will notice since you live a couple of houses away." Ash sleepily, and reluctantly, got up and walked toward the bus with the help of May. That and she was practically carrying him, Just so he could get on.

May climbed onto the bus after that and went to sit with Zoey and Dawn, as they both got on at Twinleaf and had saved a seat for her. Ash, however, walked toward the back of the bus subconsciously, because he was half asleep, And sat down in a 2 person seat. He looked over and saw a girl with Peach colored hair. He smiled at how the color reminded him of Ursula and he closed his eyes.

After a moment or two His eyes shot open. Wait a minute he only knew 3 girls with pink hair, and Two were Gym Leaders, one in the Johto region. **-cough cough- Whitney -cough-** the other In the Unova **-cough- Skyla -cough-**He looked over to his Left again, and sitting there on the other side of the isle was none other than Ursula Urara.

Ursula Had been watching Ash since he had gotten on to the bus. Mostly because of all the noise he and May had made just getting on. But what mainly surprised her was that Ash hadn't sat with his group of fangirls, **(as I'm gonna call them sometimes) **But had continued walking. She expected him to keep going until he reached the back of the bus but he flopped into the seat right across from herself. She looked at him for a moment before turning away from him and looked out the window. "Hey Ursula. Long time no _-yawn- _see." Ash said sleepily. Ursula turned her attention from the blurry scenery to Ash. '_He looks so cute when he's sleepy' _Ursula Thought to herself. She wasn't surprised when she said this as it was an honest response since he really did look cute. But she did feel a small tingle in the pit of her stomach. She then realized that she was taking to long and quickly said "Yeah hey Ash."

Ash having been sleepy didnt seem to mind her delay. He continued his slumber and occasionally would have his head fall forward. Then one time the bus had taken a sharp turn and ash ended up falling out of his seat. Ursula did nothing to help as she was to busy laughing at the poor trainer. He eventually had enough of falling from his seat and just leaned back to prevent it from happening again.

After a few more minutes he finally got to calm down enough to almost fall asleep. The bus stopped moving and he heard everyone getting up. He felt like screaming but stopped himself from doing so. Walking into school he grabbed his schedule from his book bag said bye to Ursula and headed to room 276.

_'Time to meet my new teachers' _Ash thought to himself as he was walking in. Not being that early, there were already several students in the classroom. He sat in the middle of the class and left his belongings next to his chair. He then folded his arms and laid his head down for a little while. He sighed. _'finally some peace and quiet'_

And at that moment a girl with black hair and a big floppy sweater walked in. Looking around she looked worried. She then turned toward the teacher. "A-are you Mrs Rodri?" The teacher just nodded and signaled for the New girl to take a seat. She sat next to Ash since the only other seat was around all the popular kids, as she could tell them apart from the others. She pulled out a book and Started reading if while Ash snored away.

She kept trying to read but Ash's snores were bugging her repeatedly And so she closed her book calmly and tapped ash on the shoulder concealing her anger the best that she could. "um... excuse me but could you please wake up your snoring is very annoying" Ash just grunted and fell back asleep not snoring as much as before. The girl just rolled her eyes and then leaned back in her chair waiting for class to start.

* * *

_-Elsewhere in room 238-_

Two girls we both know were having a glare off. Meanwhile May and Zoey watched from the sides and just sweat-dropped. Neither wanting to feel the wrath of the two girls. They looked at each other. "Today is gonna be a long day isn't it." Zoey asked even though they both knew that the question was rhetorical and yet it was still able to be answered.

"Hey Dawn, can you please stop. we still have to figure out our plans for later and where exactly were gonna sit in the cafeteria." May asked carefully, she had to do it since she had lost the rock-paper-scissors match. Said Bluenette reluctantly turned away from a certain peach haired girl, but not before glaring one more time. Ursula on the other hand just stuck her tongue out and pulled down one of her eyelids.**(you know that once face that they make in all the anime's when ****people taunt each other). **Ursula then turned from her rival and co. to the book that she was to read. It was about a mysterious man with a great destiny that would be fulfilled.

_remind you of someone?_

* * *

_-now to somewhere magical- **ha. GAAAAYYYYYYY**_** (JK LOL)**

"AWWWW CRAAAAAAAAP! IM SO SO SO SO SO SO LAAAAAAATTTTTTTTEEEE!" A boy about 17 was running toward the school in a rush due to him missing the bus to school **(its my OC)**. _'thank Arceus Im a good runner' _and so he kept running. Within five minutes he ran into school and walked toward the main office. "Hi Im new in the region and I was wondering where my homeroom class is." He said still panting. "Name?" the secretary said still typing vigorously as he was trying to finish something in a rush **no Im not that secretary but we are in similar ****circumstances. **"It...It's Shade." The secretary typed in his first name. **(****I shall leave the last name undetermined as he's not gonna have my last name.) **His name popped up as he was the only 'Shade' in the whole entire school. "Well all seems to be in order now let me print out your schedule and I'll send you on your way to your first class. But since your late you might want to make up and excuse like say 'your mom was sick and you didn't want to leave her by herself', or something because missing the bus isn't going to make a good first Impression on your homeroom teacher." The sec said to Shade. But said student only had a puzzled face on. "how did you know I missed the bus?" The sec only smiled "oh your mom called school and told us, that and my cousin is the bus driver and he saw you running to school on his way back to drop the bus off. Now hurry up and get to class cuz I wouldn't want to be you if you take more than 5 minutes to get there." the sec said handing Shade the late pass. "Thanks dude- I mean Mr..." "Just call me Jeremy." "ok then Jerry, See you around" and with that, Shade left for room 276.

_'that kid is going to get into so much trouble during the year its not even funny' _Jeremy though to himself as Shade left. He then turned back to his work. _'I hate my job sometimes. To much paperwork'_ and he put on a -_- face.

"ok so first things first make an excuse... yeah I'm gonna use what Jerry said. Next get a hot girls attention... meh seems easy enough. and get a Rival... Mark was cool and all but he was way to weak, even Sindy was a better rival than he was, and Sindy sucked!" Shade talked to himself while walking. He did that a lot because he was a sane person.

* * *

_-back in room 276-_

"Ok class now I would like to Introduce myself. My name is Mrs. Rodri and I am the Language arts teacher for this Team." **There were 4 teams per Grade. This team being the TriStorm team, the leader being Mr. Justin TriStorm. The other teams were The Galestrike Team, The Sealgreen Team, and finally The TPR (Top Percentage Ratata) Team. and yes Youngster Joey is the leader of the last team XD. **Ash at this point had blanked out and was staring off into space. He had learned how to sleep with his eyes open and he had learned to control his snoring when he did. Leave it to Ash to fall asleep during the entire first day of school. Then a knock came from the door. Everyones attention including Ash's, surprisingly, Turned to the teen that was standing at the door. He was wearing a black beanie with a white pokeball symbol on it, Shades **-cough- hence his name -cough- **, A plain White Shirt, Black sweater/vest **(could be turned into both)** , A XTransceiver on his left wrist as well as a couple of black scrunchies on his right wrist with a single red scrunchy in the middle of all of them. He had Black shorts that reached Mid-Calf and some black shoes that had a half pokeball on the tip of the shoe. **they look like ****converse except that the pokeball is the only difference.** He wore a Smile that seemed to brighten up the mood of the class and he strolled in and sat next to The girl mentioned earlier.

Shade turned toward the girl and cocked his head once "Sup. Im Shade and who might you be my pretty little flower?" The girl, who had experienced many boys like Shade just rolled her eyes and bluntly said "Im Annabelle if you need to know so badly, you poor desperate little thing." Then she turned her attention back to the teacher who had long since been talking. Shade just smiled and though _'she wants me' _He then turned around and saw no one of interest until his eyes fell of Ash Ketchum. He stared in disbelief. This couldn't be possible. Not in a million years had Shade ever though about even being in the same _room _with his hero. "No way" was all he said and that was enough to catch Ash's attention, especially since our Pikachu trainer has the attention span of a fruit fly when it comes to school. Ash turned his head and saw that the _other _new kid was staring at him. "um... Hey dude..." Ash said awkwardly trying his best to keep his composure. Shade's Shades then started slipping from his nose as he kept staring at ash. This made the Raven Haired pokemon-master-in-the-making even more uncomfortable. "look, Shade?... was it? I know I'm a well known trainer and all, but at the same time I'm just a normal student so if you don't mind, which I do mind, Can you please stop staring at me?." This sentence snapped the Jet black haired kid back into reality "S-sorry Ash Its just that Your awesome! and I was gonna ask if you wanted to be my rival since a dude always needs one. And since I'm new in the region I was wondering if you would want to be my friend. Same goes for the fox that is hidden under this sweater." Anna Looked at shade. She was also new so she agreed "Wouldn't hurt to try, would it?" Shade then brightened even more. "this is going to be a fun year" and with that they turned back towards Mrs. Rodri who was going over some words that would be on the Test that they were to have in 2 weeks.

* * *

_-MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE IN THE SCHOOL-_

Zoey was writing down notes for the chapter that they were going over in Social Studies. May was frantically looking in her bag for something which no one seemed to bother ask what the item was. Dawn was Playing with her pencil not bothering to even try to grasp the material that was being taught, while Ursula was drawing in her Sketchbook. Dawn was contemplating a couple of things.

Her relationship with Ash was exactly where she wanted it to be but at the same time it felt like it was faltering. She needed to try some tricks to get him to show his true inner feelings, easier said than done. As much as ash could be a gentleman he was also way more Dense then that of a rock. Not even his mother understood that sometimes.

His father was always such a sweetheart and wasn't that dense but then again Delia had only met Richard When she was 19 or 20 years old. Dawn had talked to Mrs. Kechum before about Ash and Delia, being the kind hearted woman that she was, was happy to talk about her only son. She was quite fond of Dawn but she felt the same about every traveling companion that Ash had. Zoey was a special case since her and dawn were friends, Delia felt like she could trust Zoey.

Getting back to the subject Ursula was Drawing a picture of a certain someone even though she didn't notice until she finished and wrote his name in cursive at the top of the page. She blushed heavily and then quickly turned the page before anyone saw the picture. Hopefully no one even caught a glimpse of the picture.

* * *

_-Time-skip 4 periods-_

It was now 5th period. Gym time. Ash was In some gym cloths while we worked on his push-ups and his speed**(Jogging around the gym)**. He was glad as he could use his aura sight to see that his pokemon were training as well since they usually train around this time of day. Most of the Girls on the team**(the entire 4 classes well 3 since once unfortunate class had to go to ****health class but I'm just gonna say all 4 since I really don't like health even though I'm pretty good at it.)** were staring at him as he kept exercising. They were all practically drooling making 4, thats right _4 _girls jealous. May, Zoey, and Dawn **(misty is a year older than ash therefore making her a graduate and I bumped up both May and Dawn since they were a ****crucial part to this story, kinda) **were all at one side of the gym Glaring and growling at all the girls telling them to stand down. Ursula was on the other side of the gym stretching trying her hardest to ignore all the girls. She then got up and Started dribbling a soccer ball in between her feet.

Ash Hadn't noticed all the girls since he and Shade were competing to see who was the best at sports. Ash having been an Aura Guardian was stimulating his aura in order to keep going, meanwhile Shade was keeping up just fine as he trained with his own pokemon personally. Especially his starter Lucario, whom he nicknamed Luke. So with neither trainer backing down they continued competing until it was clear that neither would win. They then went over to grab a soccer ball each and started practicing Ash on his control over the ball and Shade with his shooting aim.

Annabelle was watching from the sides and was compelled to go join them. She was about to when A soccer ball ricocheted off of the goal post and had She not seen it coming Anna would've been nailed in the face. She then turned towards the kicker and poor shade was it. He whimpered as he saw Anna walking toward him and he was about to run when he felt the ball his his leg. "lets play pretty boy"

* * *

_-SOCCER GAME TIME-_

"ok now heres how it works each of us gets one team member got it?" Anna said as she looked around for possible candidates.

"Fine by me." Shade said with a toothy grin as he already had the perfect team mate for this game "ladies first."

"well then if thats the case I... Choose... Her!" Annabelle pointed to a girl who was dribbling a ball perfectly and the girl turned around and walked quietly toward the field.

"fine I choose Ash." Shade said as he pointed to ash who just smiled and jogged over.

"now First goal wins. Deal?" Shade contemplated it for a moment. "Fine. Good luck Ladies" Ash and the girl had just gotten to the middle when they noticed who it was.

"hey Ursula... Damnit Shade of all the times to pick me you had to choose now right?!"

"H-hey ash... HOnsetly what am I doing here?"

"TIME TO PLAY FIRST GOAL WINS!" Shade and Anna yelled out in sync as a soccer ball was rolled into the middle of the field. Then they started without another word.

Anna had taken possession of the ball rushing toward the other side of the gym, Shade following close behind. She attempted a pass to Ursula but ash intercepted and ran to the girl's goal he was halfway there when he was swept off his feet. Ursula had stollen the ball from him and was now on her was to the goal. Shade had taken goalie position and was ready to guard. Ursula kicked and it curved toward the Left. Shade blocked and smacked the ball toward Ash. Ash had stopped the ball and just as anna was coming in to take it he quickly passed the ball to Shade who took off running and laughing like a loon. He was nearing the goal Then he shot from half court. The ball hit the top of the post but didn't go in. Shade gave out a frustrated sigh and ran after Anna who didn't stop running.

People go the sides were cheering for each team. Most people didn't know who Anna or Shade were so they just cheered gender wise. Dawn was cheering for the guys while May for the Girls. Zoey was neutral but was enjoying the show.

Ash was currently in possession of the ball he was buying Shade some time to get open ad kept the ball at a safe distance from Ursula. He dodged right, then left, left again and he ran for it. Catching Ursula completely off guard he ran as fast as he could. Anna got lucky and pushed the ball away from ash in time for him to jump over her foot and Ursula now had the ball. Shade was at her heels. Ash catching up, Anna truing her best to get close enough for a rebound. Ursula stopped the ball for a moment. She kicked it into the air and did a mini flip. She hit the ball as hard as she could and it went sailing. Ash had tried to block it but he was to low to do a thing. Shade had just dived and the ball touched his fingertips but it still kept going.

"AND THEY/WE SCORE!" All 4 of the players scream simultaneously as the crowd soon followed suit.

* * *

_-6th period- _

_Lunch_

"That was an awesome game, I have to admit not even I could pull that off" Shade said as the 4 soccer players were walking on their way to the cafeteria.

"honestly best shot Ive ever seen" Annabelle agreed with Shade. That was a supper cool kick.

"It was so cool though A semi flip shot WITH A SCORE! THATS PRACTICALLY UNHEARD OF! Your so awesome Ursula!" Ash exclaimed as they were walking into the cafe.

Ursula just blushed at the praise, especially that last once.

"and now comes the hard part... where are we gonna sit?" Ash looked at Shade, Annabelle and Ursula. They all had blank expressions on their faces *pokerface*

* * *

**and done Please R&R X3 n thanks again for the ****views on this story. its pretty fun to write and I would appreciate it if i could get some sort of POSITIVE criticism for this. I don't accept flames and again thank you to all my loyal readers as it is because of you that I con tie this story This is Tony0423 Signing off until later Peace!**

**~Tony**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Short Dreams Chappy

**heeeeeeeeeyyyyyy X3 Now before I start HAPPY EASTER! I know, I know I'm late and this chapter was due yesterday but i got lazy and so ****decided to wait. Thatandicouldntgetanyideas so yeah... sorry anyway this is going to be a dream chapter where as all the main characters have a dream... some may contain scenes that are to _out there_ for children. under whatever age you think is appropriate X3. NO IM NOT GOING TO PUT LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! maybe a little lime but not THAT graphic. so... on with the chapter. But then again IDK.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The _Dream _chapter.

**_-In the Ketchum HouseHold-_**

Delia Ketchum was downstairs watching TV while her son and his first pokemon were in their room sleeping the night away.

_-Pikachu's Dream-_

The little rodent pokemon that we all know and love was dreaming about ketchup. He was literally floating in a random colorful abyss while eating ketchup. Yeah Ketchup.

_-Ash's Dream-_

The Pikachu's Trainer on the other hand was dreaming of something much more interesting.

He was currently in the Hall of Origin. He was currently walking into the giant meeting room. Arceus herself was waiting at the other end of the long table. Every single legendary was there, From Mew and the Bird Trio, to Xerneas and Yveltal and the rest of Kalos legends. Ash awkwardly sat in the empty chair that was conveniently located closest to the door.

"Welcome Chosen One. I presume you know exactly why you are here." Arceus said as soon as Ash had sat down. Ash looked up to The God pokemon. "Actually I honestly don't know why you would summon me here. Is there a threat to the world again?!" Ash said concerned since it was his world to protect after all. Being the Aura Guardian of the Pokemon world. Or at least the strongest not to mention being the 'Chosen One' Meant having to save the world over and over and over and over and over and over, **(****counts fingers: 1 for Kanto, 2 for Johto, 1 for Hoenn, 1 for Sinnoh, 1 for Unova, oh I forgot Kalos Herp Derp)** and over again. **(****lawl Imagine ash being in an explosion every time i say over XDDD)**

"No, not at all Dearest Chosen. This meeting is to discuss your decision for your 'significant other'". Ash nearly fell off his chair when he heard that. He steadied himself and looked across the table. "what do you mean by that?!"

"Well For starters. Who are you going to choose to be Your wife?"

Ash was totally confused. He hadn't given a thought to who he would pick. He thought about every girl he knew or had met. Misty no, Macy no, Angie no. And so it went like that until he came short to 5. May, Dawn, Zoey, Anabel, and, surprisingly, Ursula. Mew, being the curious little psychic type that she was, had read Ash's mind and was giggling. She then made a psychic connection with Arceus and told her mother the 5 choices that Ash was about to make. Shortly after Ash announced those exact 5 females and so His decision was to be made.

"Mother If You would allow me to speak." said Dialga the Legend of Time.

"you may My Son."

"All of the timelines Produce offspring, Each having there own specialty although relatively close in comparison."

"well then Im sure that there will be both that much of a change to whichever he were to pick." Arceus then turned to Ash once more. "Chosen it is time for you to enjoy your dream now. And just remember, Take your time in making your final decision and we shall speak again soon." And with that she sent Ash back to his own mind to rest.

* * *

"Mother there is more to what I have to say." Dialga piped up after all the legends started departing.

"Then walk with me, My child and tell me what it is you want."

"well about what I had said earlier. Most of the Offspring will be relatively close. All except for 2 paths. If the Chosen decides to have the salon maiden as his Bride. Their children will have both aura and somewhat psychic powers, They, like The Salon Maiden, Shall be able to sense Pokemon's Emotions but they will also be able to connect with their pokemon through links and will be able to talk to their pokemon. But they will also be able to see a little ways into the future When in battle."

"hmm... Interesting, and what about the other line who would that girl be?"

"well mother If the chosen were to choose the girl named Ursula then Their offspring would have unimaginable aura abilities. They would have more aura then an army of Togekiss and Lucario! If they were to master the ability, which under the chosen one they will, Then they could be able to defeat anyone. They will become better Aura Users than Sir Aaron and Riley combined!"

Arceus pondered about it for a minute. "let him then. The more powerful the Aura Users are the better it will be for the aura guardians. But then again the chosen must choose for himself." And with that Arceus bid Dialga farewell. Dialga had not told his mother that If the Offspring were to become corrupt they could only be stopped by the chosen one himself. This made him feel heavy as if a massive weight was put on his shoulders.

* * *

_-Dawns dream-_

She was walking from store to store when she notices that someone was following her. She starts Running away from the person, At first walking quickly and within 30 seconds she was full out running. She turned into an alleyway to try and get away from the person only to find it a dead end. She Turns around to try and get out before the person could catch her but it was to late. The person that was following her was none other than Cyrus, the leader of team galactic. Dawn reached for her belt but found that she didn't have any of her pokemon.

Upon closer inspection Dawn found that Cyrus was carrying a knife with him. She was beginning to flip out. for some reason al that she could say was 'no'. She started to panic and through things at him but Cyrus just kept getting closer. Dawn was backed against the wall with Cyrus only 5 feet from her smiling and laughing madly. _'This is the end'._ Dawn thought to herself before she heard someone call out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Both Cyrus and Dawn looked toward the street. Standing there was a man with a cloak, he held a pokeball in his hand and he tossed it up into the air and out came a strong looking Infernape.

"Infernape. Get Cyrus and Do As You Wish." The Ape Pokemon smiled wickedly. It started stepping toward Cyrus. as if on reaction Cyrus released his entire team but The infernape only had to use one flamethrower to K.O all of them. The Pokemon then grabbed Cyrus and jumped up and way from view. The man in the cloak then began walking toward Dawn and Got on one knee. "M'Lady I'm very sorry for the terror that man has caused you."

Dawn just wanted to know and asked "who are you?" The man then pulled down his hat. "Im surprised you don't remember." The man was Ash.

**After that they kissed passionately and blah blah blah URSULA'S DREAM TIME! YYYYYYAAAYYYYYY!**

_-Ursula's Dream-_

**Play Zelda's lullaby during this part.**

Up on top of a hill there lay a Boy and a Girl.

Both Looking up at the sky while laying down on a blanket. A picnic basket laying off to the side. They were pointing at the clouds and what they looked like.

Their pokemon, which were all electric types, were running around playing tag.

The trainers were laughing and enjoying their time together. Each looking at each other with soft eyes and small smiles. The sky was perfect and the weird music that seemed to come out of nowhere was just right.

"Hey Ash, I really like spending time with you you know."

"Yeah me too Ursula. And um... I was Wondering if you..." Ash trailed off causing Ursula's curiosity to perk up.

"If I..." Ursula said tying to urge him on.

"Well since we've grown pretty close I was wondering if you would... Like to,..." Ash took a deep breath as he turned red. "well I-If you want to, I-i was wondering if y-you would like to be my Girlfriend."

Ursula then blushed a furious shade of red and Looked at ash with disbelief. Ash still staring at her waiting for her response although he was starting to look down. As Ash was getting up, Ursula realized that She was then taking to long to answer and instead of answering she grabbed his arm. He turned around and was met with a kiss to his lips.

His eyes widened in both shock and disbelief. He then began to slowly close his eyes and pulled her closer to him slowly. They both were slowly getting to the ground and soon they were kissing passionately. Ursula was over ash while as he was hugging her by her waist keeping her from escaping his grasp. She held onto his face as they kissed. Savoring and, more importantly, Enjoying the moment.

Then the alarm went off.

* * *

**wow that took about an hour and a half to complete oh well. Anyway happy easter and I hope to read some more reviews and pm me if you want your OC to be in the story, they won't be in it for long in this one but I may include it in my other story. Anyway Follow, Favorite, and review. Oh and I put up a poll on my page that was on my mind. **

**Should Shade and Annabelle be a couple?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey dudes its Tony. i just wanted to post this little thing since I'm not gonna be able to upload in a little since I'm making the next chapy extra long so…yeah… i want to make it extra long so don't expect it to be so soon. plus with the njask and all -_- i hate school so much**

**Tony: Just like me X3**

**Me: yeah we really need to stop putting ourself in all my stories.**

**Tony: y? does it get you confuzzled?**

**Me: sometimes but mostly everyone else.**

**Tony: oh.**

**Me: XDD anyway bye and see you in the next chapter** **_-HYEFFSYKU ch 5-_**


	6. Chapter 6 Dreamz prt 2

Chapter 5: The second _'dream'_ Chapter

**Hey once again people its Tony back again. Um I want to thank you for the positive feedback and yes this is another "dream" chappy.**

**WE HIT OVER 1000 VIEWS! WHOOOOOO! THAT AND WE HAVE 11 FOLLOWERS! THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING (no pun intended)**

**OthelloFurtherOutburst ***

**SirGibson**

**The Ghost23 ***

**dragonlorerd6 ***

**ultimateCCC**

**vanilla869**

**Crimson Reaper8 ***

**Hawk2012**

**Emerl Guardian**

**Flamin'Moya14 ***

**NightVVingz**

**but not in any order just the way they showed up when I put the dates in order.**

**AS WELL AS 9 FAVORITING! (to lazy to name you but if there is a star near your name if listed above they you are one of those ppl)**

**Also I made a picture about Outburst shipping Its on Deviantart under my name so just go check it out. (couldn't put the pic on the story ****since it was acting stupid)**

******As for my comments on reviews Im going to just put them like this ****instead of PM'ing you guys.**

******UltimateCCC- yes Gible has evolved and its now a Garchomp. Just think of the story as after Kalos or something or after sinnoh rather.**

**Kingsley321- Thx dude**

**Plasma57- Thank you, Im working on it literally as I type. Im gonna use the Idea since I hadn't thought of that and hope you stay interested in the story.**

**OthelloFurtherOutburst- You assumed correctly, I was going to put all of the dreams together or at least make the first 3 longer but like I had said I didn't have much time and I just wanted to get a chapter out since I said that I was going to try to upload something at least once a week because I wanted to keep you guys entertained but yeah otherwise than that I am grateful that you still read this.**

**And thats all the reviews that I have to answer to so far. anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Shade: Tony0423 doesn't own pokemon, only me and his other OC's such as annabelle (No not the salon maiden). Also happy B-Day!**

**Thx shade X3 (The 23rd was my b-day just incase I didn't upload of the 23rd, super late btw)**

* * *

Chapter 5

We are currently in a house on the edge of Jubilife City. A redhead is Walking out of the bathroom In some pink sweats and a red tank top while she's getting ready for bed. Her Glameow walking into the room after it had been let out to use the bathroom.**(Ever noticed how the pokemon never get to use the bathroom or anyone for that matter. seems a bit... weird)** They both get into bed awaiting the next day to come. Meanwhile In a cottage in the far away Kanto region a Purple haired teen, though only a few months younger, Is doing the same only that her companion is an Espeon.

Both females lay down in bed and turn off the Lamp on their nightstand. Zoey keeps her eyes open, blinking occasionally just thinking about life. Salon Maiden Anabel, on the other hand, was looking at an old photo she had. It was of her and a Raven haired trainer. She smiled as she remembered the week they had spent together and the way he surprised her, earning him a blow to the stomach and being flipped onto his back. She had apologized many times after but Ash, being Delia's son, Forgave the female with no bitterness left inside but only kindness and understanding.

Both girls finally ended their trains of though and finally closed their eyes finally going to sleep after a long day.

_-Zoey's Dream-_

Zoey was currently driving inside of her car, or her dream car. She was driving by a hill with the ocean in view. She was on her way to the beach with dawn in the passenger seat. May was in the back sitting in the middle with her arms up to the sky. They were all having fun and soon they were at the beach.

To the girls surprise Ash was already there with his mom, a guy and a girl. They figured that the other two kids were his cousins or something since Ash was competing with the guy while the girl was chatting with Mrs. Ketchum. They began to set up and were done within minutes.

"Hey guys!" the girls turned around to see Ash walking over to them. They all waved back to him and he then turned to his mom saying that he would be back in a little bit.

"hey Zo, me and May are gonna go hit the water, wanna come with?" Dawn asked as she and May stopped walking to ask the tomboy.

"Nah Im good I'll catch up with you guys later." Zoey said as she waved it off and started digging into her bag looking for her phone. Zoey had figured it out along time ago that she had acquired feelings for Ash. She wanted to tell someone but she knew that word would get around. A Top Co-ordinator, who was a Tomboy, Liked a guy! "yeah.." Zoey sighed. She had also figured out that the other 2 girls had liked Ash but she never felt like asking.

"so your the only one left?" She turned her head around to see that it was said Raven haired boy, or young man as his mother would call him.

"Yeah guess so." Zoey sighed as she turned around to look at Ash.

she couldn't help hide her blush. She liked everything about him from his auburn, chocolate colored eyes to his z-shaped birthmarks on his cheeks. She smiled slightly and then looked over towards Dawn and May. She felt a little jealous. They he'd such nice bodies while she had practically nothing. Not to mention the fact that she always dresses like a guy, hence tomboy-ness.

"hey ash?" Zoey said looking out towards the water.

"Hmm?" ash said while looking at a little krabby that was crawling past him.

"do you like anyone?" Zo said trying to hide her blush.

"Well yeah I like a lot of people like my mom, family, and my friends like, you, May and Dawn.

"No I ment do you like-like someone?" She said facepalming slightly.

"Ive had my fair share of crushes before."

"Really?! You of all people had a crush? thats surprising." Zoey said trying to tease ash

"Whats that support to mean?!" He retorted

"oh nothing just saying that sometimes you lead people to believe that your super dense, more than that of a rock." She said with a shrug.

"Well I'm sure that you haven't had a crush if forever."

"Hey!" She looked at him with a glare, which he just shrugged off as nothing. "But then again your right The last crush I had was in 3rd grade." She then muttered 'until you that is' Ash however didn't catch that as he continued laughing.

"so you don't like anyone Zo-Zo?" as said which caused him a quizzical look from Zoey.

"Maybe but where did you hear that name from?!"

"have you forgotten that I traveled with Dee-Dee over there" He said as he pointed over toward dawn. Zoey just sulked her head and muttered "yeah" Causing ash to laugh again. She slugged him on his arm.

"so the tomboy does like someone? Wonder who he is?" Ash said out loud more or less to himself before beginning to beg to know. At which Zo didn't want to answer.

"Howcome?! COMEONTELLMEEEEEEEEEEE!" He said as he was literally on the floor with his face on the blanket**(or beach towel... who cares)**

"No its.. To Weird." She laid turning around not to be mean but to just keep him from noticing Her blush.

"COME ON! PLEEEEEEAAASEEEE?!" She shook her head again.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." she sighed in defeat and turned toward him. She laid on her stomach and looked at his eyes again. She closed her eyes slowly and suddenly leaned in, tilting her head ever so slightly.

* * *

**_-Anabel's dream-_**

She looked down toward herself when she noticed that she wasn't in her nightclothes anymore. Instead she wore a long lilac colored dress that reached her mid-calf. She had on a back bracelet and marching black shoes. **(yes there regular sneakers since she doesn't like ****wearing heels)** She than looked over to The side and found herself looking out onto a lake. The moon's effect making the scene all the more beautiful. She sighed in content and leaned her head back closing her eyes. She then felt a mysterious heat emanating from her hair. She turned around to find a smiling boy a few months older than her that had raven black hair and faint z's under his cheeks. She smiled brightly and tried to hide her blush. "hey there sleepyhead" Ash said as anabell just ignored him and waved it off. "so what's up?" anabell said as she looked over the lake once again. "meh nothing much just in sinnoh trying to survive high school." Anabel then frowned slightly. "So did you meet anyone cute in sinnoh?" Ash chuckled at the comment. "yeah, but none that match your beauty." the comment caused anabel to blush again this time she couldn't hold it down. Ash having noticed this had hugged her and enjoyed her company. The lilac eyed girl doing the same.

They then began to chat the night away until it became sometime around 11 and midnight. Ash had gotten up from the grass and held his hand out toward her. "m'lady" he bowed and Anabel couldn't help but let out a little giggle. "Sir Ash." She continued the role play happily as she grabbed onto his and and he hoisted her up softly.

As the night went on Ash and Anabel danced talked and even went into town to buy a few drinks. After that they returned to the little lake and they sat on a small tree stump. As anabel looked out onto the lake Ash had slowly gotten closer to her subconsciously but before he could react his hand touched hers and they both blushed before looking deep into eachothers eyes. With both of them thinking the same thing, which was nothing at all since their instincts were taking over. They leaned closer to each other. Anabel suddenly felt herself climb onto Ash's lap as she grabbed hold oh his coat and pulled him so close that their foreheads were touching. Then, as if on cue, time slowed as they both leaned in and they kissed a long and passionate kiss that seemed to go on for an eternity until the need for air separated the two. As she opened her eyes again she found herself in her room. She frowned as she realized that it was only just a dream but she was happy that she could still remember the entire thing.

She then got up and continued into her everyday life.

* * *

A brunette with long hair that reached her waist was currently brushing it while fuming because it was all tangled and she hated when that happened. She was finished in a couple of minutes and sighed in relief. She went over to her little chest that she had in her room since she was little and took out a small object. She held it close to her heart and thought about when she had obtained the object.

It was half of a ribbon she had won.

Not only that but it was the terricota ribbon that she had tied with while she still traveled with Ash. She still remembered the day clearly and then memories of the past went through her mind. Some being when she had first met him and how Pikachu had totally fried her bike, all the way to her experience at the sea temple and how she was technically the queen of the ocean.

She closed her eyes and silently drifted off to sleep.

**_-May's dream-_**

She awoke finding herself in the clothes she wore when she participated in the Wallace cup. She began to observe her surroundings and saw that she was in a throne room inside of a palace of some sort. She began to walk around looking for any sign of life apart from herself. After looking around what she saw as the entire castle, she made her way back to the room upon where she awoke.

Pushing the side door open she walked in to find all of her Pokemon there along with others. She noticed a Pikachu near her Eevee and a Bulbasaur near her own. She knew only one person who had all these Pokemon and that person was her long time crush, Ash Ketchum.

And sure enough it was his Pokemon as she saw a Charizard fly above the Pokemon roaring in delight to be in this scene as it, for me, feels like ask doesn't use him as much anymore.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she screamed. All the Pokemon turned in her direction but then went back to what they were doing before. She was confused as to why but then a voice spoke apparently coming from the being who was behind her "no need to scream May its only me after all." Said coordinator took a deep breath and sighed in relief as she recognized the voice instantly. She then freed herself from his grasp and looked at him with a stern glare on her face. "Ashton S. Ketchum don't EVER do that again. DO YOU HEAR ME!" she yelled as Ash covered his ears so he wouldn't bleed through them.

Ash tried to apologize multiple times after that but she wouldn't listen and kept walking away from him. After about five minutes of this she finally gave in and lunged at him playfully crying, anime style, so that he would hug her and comfort her like old times.

Surprisingly, *cough* not *cough cough*, Ash did exactly what she wanted. She hugged him tighter and after a while she looked up into his eyes. Those auburn brown eyes that seemed to attract every girl that he would meet, those auburn eyes that always made her heart melt, those auburn eyes that would always make her doubts and worries go away. She got closer to his face and just as they were about to kiss May felt a little tap on her leg. She looked down only to find Manaphy the Pokemon of the sea. "Mama" she said as she looked up at may with a questioning face. "what you and papa doing?" May looked up at ash her cheeks heating up. She was hoping and pleading that ash get them out of this but to her luck, he didnt and he just cleared his throat. May picked up Manaphy and then put her on her lap as both humans sat on their respective throne. May then spoke up "well Manaphy me and your 'papa' were about to kiss..." manaphy looked towards ash "papa what's kissing?" Ash chuckled and then said "its a way that someone showes affection to someone else like for instance me giving you a kiss" he said as he bent down and kissed her forehead "means that I love you as my daughter. But me kissing your 'mama'" he said as he got close to may and put his face right I front of hers. "means that I love her as a mate" he said as he closed the gap between both of their lips, completely taking Mays breath away.

She then awoke to her annoying brother shaking her telling her to wake up otherwise she would be late for school. She responded by punching him in the back of the head and pretending to be surprised. She didn't apologize and just told him that it was his fault for waking her up and to get out of her room. She had an evil grin on her face as he left the room and started dieing completely of laughter after she was sure that he was gone she then looked over to her poketch and saw that it was a Saturday morning. She glared at the door as she could faintly hear Max laughing his ass off from the kitchen. _'he is so dead_ now' she thought as she began changing at an unreal pace for girls ,which is like 3 minutes, as long as it takes a guy to change_ completely._

* * *

**_And that's a wrap. Sorry it took so long I was just busy with a lot of things and the NJask which is a huge pain in my arce. Not to mention the fact that I was stuck on the ENTIRE part of anabels dream and how to even put it. Mays part came naturally since I am a huge Advanced Shipper *fangirl time...even though I'm a Dude...* but yeah I love alot of the shipps advanced and outburst being my top 2 and ray and ability being in a tie for third. See yaaaaaaaaaa!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Its Friday (not 4 real tho)

Chapter 6 Finally more school

**Hey again people its Tony/Shade here back again with another chapter of this story now before I begin I'd like to thank you all for your support and for the entire audience for this storyline.(btw we got over 2k goin on 3k readers and I can't thank anyone but you my loyal reader :'3 so thnx guys)**

**Answering review time! ! !**

**UltimateCCC- that isn't a bad idea. Honestly never thought of that and the idea does compel me toward it for a good couple of reasons and I had(sadly) forgotten about the little dragon who bit ****Ash's head all the time.**

**Plazma57****- will do as long as you keep sending positive feedback *wink wink* -no homo-**

**Flamin'Moya14- thx dude (thought u were a girl till I read ur bio -looks down embarrassed-) sorry :b**

**Onto the story**

**Shade: Tony 0423 doesn't own Pokemon even though I ****wish he did.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Today we find ourselves looking over the busy town of oreburg. It was currently 7:45 AM and everyone was awake by this time. Including our favorite trainer Ash S. Ketchup er Ketchum. Today was Friday of the second week of school and Ash, hating school as alot of us would like to think, was at the bus stop already waiting for the bus to arrive. May was walking up the sidewalk and was kinda surprised when she saw that Ash was already there. As she neared she heard that ash was singing and after closer inspection she saw that he had his earbuds in. She started giggleing while listening to the song while blushing thinking that it was toward her.

Play Te Extraño by Xtreme and try to translate if you want (don't feel like it at the moment anyway :3 just pretend that ash is somewhat Hispanic and they may also knows Spanish.)

As the bus came into view 15 minutes later Ash pulled his earbuds out, tucked them away and then got his book at while he revived a round of applause from the rest of the students that were around. He blushed and said thanks as he got into the bus, making a beeline to the back where he sat with Ursula, Shade, and Anna. May walked over to Dawn and Zoey and they started to converse about the latest fashion and other stuff girls talk about.

From the front you could hear the back of the bus as they were the only people who talked loudly out of the entire bus. "So what are we gonna do this weekend guys?" Anna asked as she looked around at her friends. "I was thinking that we could go to the jubilife theatre for a double date" Shade said with a smirk as his three friends started blushing, he couldn't help it himself either as a faint tint appeared on his own cheeks. "For the last time Shade, I'm not looking for a relationship!" Anna huffed as she looked through her bag. They noted that both Ash and Ursula had stayed quiet and turned to look at the two with evil grins on their faces. The 2 mentioned just turned away from the others and looked out the window hoping that they would get to Sinnoh High in a couple of minutes, which was conveniently located at Hearthome City, the heart city of Sinnoh, ironic I know. The few moments passed quietly and then Shade burst out laughing. "what's with him?" Ursula asked, finally getting to talk out of the entire time that they, as a group, have been mentioned. Ash shrugged and looked toward Annabelle to see her trying hard to hold back her own laughter.

Eventually the awkwardness between Ash and Ursula had faded and they all started conversing trying to come up with plans for the weekend. After a few more minutes of talking they came up with 3 possibilities.

1. Just to hang at Ash's house since he was sure that his mom wouldn't mind finally meeting his new friends. Especially a peach haired girl who had awoken Ash's inner feelings.

2. The movies. Meh just to go watch some cheesy clip and then head over to the park and relax, hopefully the guys wouldn't start battling and all would be calm with not a single charred tree in sight.

3. Which was a weird one, To go on a double date... Yeah, No. Jk its not really that it was just to go around oreburgh as None of them had really gotten to see the place durring their travels and Ash didnt really get out of his house much.

That's when the bus had arrived at the schools parking lot. The students filed out of the bus and made their way over to their lockers to start off the day. Ash had to share a locker with shade, which wasn't that bad since they could both keep their own things separate and organized. But they felt bad for Anna as she had gotten stuck with a girl named Sam who wasn't exactly the neatest girl in the country, much less the school, and yeah you don't wanna get stuck with her as a locker partner. But they still made fun of her when they got the chance.

Meanwhile

Ursula was going through her everyday things getting her things from her locker, glaring at Dawn, and getting her sketchbook from her bag and then slamming her locker closed while her books went flying from her arms onto the floor... Wait What?!

"Ok what do you want now Berlitz?" Ursula sighed as she looked up with an annoyed face. Dawn crossed her arms and pretended to ponder for a moment before speaking up.

"Well for starters I want you to back off of my Boy- I mean- My friend."

"what exactly do you mean by that?" Ursula asked as she began to pick her things up from the floor. "I want you to stop talking to Ash. And if you need further explaining I'm sure that we won't have a problem with that. Am I right girls." As soon as Dawn had finished speaking out from behind her came May and Zoey. Ursula looked at both of them and noticed the reluctance in their faces. She felt bad for anyone who was Dawns friend as she can be very manipulating and extremely annoying. Not to mention how she always fussed about her hair. Ursula then realized that she had spaced out and she turned her attention back to her books. When she finally got all of her books she turned to her rival and swished her hair at the bluenettes face, walking away (LIKE A BOSS!).

Dawn stood there dumbstruck for what seemed like forever, May and Zoey trying hard not to let out there laughter by biting there lips. Finally Dawn regained her train of thought and blinked three times. Then her facial expression changed from one of surprise and confusion to one of anger and hatred. She stormed off while fuming with a trail of dark aura following closely behind.

After making sure that she was gone both companions started laughing there asses off. No one had ever shut up Dawn the way Ursula did and they had to remember to give her props for that. They went to their lockers quickly and made it to class just as the bell rang.

* * *

-Time skip to lunch- (IM TYPING ON MY PHONE SO IM SORRY FOR THE LONG PARAGRAPHS AND NONE EDITING and for the caps XD).

Ash sat at the usual lunch table that he sat at everyday for two weeks. He sat with his lunch I front of him and a disgusted look on his face. Not because of the food, it was because of a chapter that he had read on a site named PokéFiction. It was about a young girl who had gotten raped battered and broken down and it disgusted ash to the point where he didnt want to EAT. Shade had noticed this and looked at Ash with a face that read 'dude u ok?' It was completely horrid and for some reason Ash continued reading, reluctantly, it until he finished the story. He felt like puking once he was done and yet he remembered every painful detail that the author had insisted on writing into it.

On the outside of Ash's conscious Shade was trying to get his attention. He eventually gave up with a huff as the girls approached. He moved over and looked over to them with a defeated face. "somethin's buggin him, can't figure out what but by the look on his face it can't be good. Then suddenly two hands fell on Ursula's shoulders. She turned around to find, surprisingly, May and Zoey with smiles on their faces.

"what is she planning now?" Ursula asked while she groaned. 'just my fuckin luck' And after a couple of seconds, again to her bewilderment, she heard them start to laugh. We're not here to fight. Intact its the complete opposite of that." May replied patting Ursula on the back. "Yeah what you did this morning was totally funny. No one had ever done that to Dawn and we didn't get the chance till now so good job. Keep up the good work soldier." Both girls saluted the peach haired girl and then made there way to the other side of the lunch room, or as me and my chum Simon (who's real name is Alex) call it the FOOD room.

"what was that about" Ash finally spoke up after coming to his senses. "not a clue" "I honestly have no idea what the hell happened either." they all turned towards the coordinator who had a small smile on her face even though she was still silent. After turning around she explained what had happened in the morning. Anna gave her a hi-five while Shade congratulated her and on the way she handled that situation, even though it didn't turn into a cat fight, which he was secretly saddened at that notification. Ash, however, stayed quiet the entire time and he was contemplating a couple of different things.

1. Find out what was wrong with dawn.

2. What was her motive, besides to get back at her for the contests, to practically attack Ursula.

"Ash..." he was still in thought "Ash...ASH!" Ash fell out of his chair and looked around. "what happened?!" they all looked at each other and then began talking again.

For the rest of the lunch period the group contemplated about dawn. Shade struck out with Anna again for like the 200th time in a row, even though she secretly wanted to see what it would be like to date him (*wink wink nudge nudge*). And they finally figured out what to do over the weekend. All three things. They could go to ash's house, then head out for some ice cream and later go to see a cheesy clip and then go on that half fake double date that Shade wanted so badly. Only difference, it was more of a 'friend' date, or at least the terms of the date were.

* * *

-Time skip later that day like 3:15-ish -

After calling his mom Ash had put away his phone with a smile on his face. "ok guys all you have to do now is call your own parents and tell them where you'll be." Ursula had already called and was now waiting for Anna to finish with her call so that she could get her PokeGear back. Ash had then noticed the look on Shades face. "hey dude are you alright?" Shade just nodded silently and put on a smile, which was forced, obviously. "Nah I'm fine its just that my parents could care less where I am as long as I get home. And if I don't go back they wouldn't care either so its not really a problem if you ask me." All 3 of the other main characters stared at Shade while he just looked back. "what? Did I say somethin bad?" Ash opened up his arms in order to give Shade a man hug. Shade gladly accepted it and once they were done Anna lunged onto Shade. "H-hey what's gotten into you?!" Shade said while trying to regain the lost air supply for his lungs, and while trying to get Anna off of him. "ANNABELLE! GET OFF!" He yelled as he was practically flailing around with a sobbing girl latched to him keeping him on the ground.

Eventually she had stopped and let him get up while still with puffy eyes. "look its not that big of a deal. My parents wouldn't care if I were found dead in a ditch I'm Mexico. My family would celebrate if that really happened. And in the end I really don't care. I practically have to fend for myself and for my team of Pokemon. Its been that way since I started my journey. Especially since I did a very bad thing half way through my first journey..." he trailed off on that last part muttering it. Ash clasped his hand on his shoulder in sympathy, with Ursula doing the same. Anna, seeing no better option, hung onto him again, although this time she didn't cry but she burrowed her face in his shirt trying to conceal her blushing face. And then that's when she realized that Shade was her antagonist. Her exact opposite and, to be honest, her perfect match. She wouldn't admit to it, of course, but she could feel it in her veins.

"K so is everyone ready now?" Shade asked trying to get himself away from all the attention they were receiving. "yup" "yeah" and Anna just nodded her head. Then they set off for the auditorium to wait for the bus so they could go home.

ouo ouo ouo

"Ok everyone before we head in I want to warn you not to eat or touch the ketchup bottle otherwise pikachu will turn you into a pile of ash, no pun intended" ash said as the others started to laugh. He knocked on the door and they all heard footsteps from the inside of the small house. The door opened slightly and revealed a woman that stood a little shorter than Ash. She smiled brightly as she closed the door and unlocked it, swinging it open as she beamed brightly. "Hello honey, oh these must be your friends you talk so much about, Hi I'm Delia and this is Pikachu and Mimey, she said as both Pokemon shoed up as if on cue. Pikachu smiled and hopped onto Ursula's shoulder. Mr Mime smiled brightly as well toward all the new guests but once his eyes landed on shade his smile vanished and his face turned into a mixed expression of worry hate and he even hissed at shade. Shade just looked back and put on a smirk. Everyone looked confused until shade explained. "I have a dark aura, and my hidden power is both dark and fighting with a hint of flame added to it." they all 'oh'ed and then walked into the house when they had noticed they were still at the door.

The rest of the afternoon went on as planed. They hung out, went to get ice cream and went on that 'friendly' date. As they began walking back to Ash's house, however, they had begun to notice that a black porshe with orange rims had followed them since they had left the movies, yes the date was at the movies. Ash was becoming to wonder what they had wanted but when he was about to ask Shade started walking faster. "I'll see you guys in a bit" he said casting a look over toward the car who was still near them. "I just have to... Get something done" As he was turning away Anna grabbed onto his sleeve. "And where will that be exactly" she asked sternly "look remember when I said that my family wanted me dead." they all nodded "yeah well the reason behind that would be because of the thing I did half way through my first journey. You see I used my Infernape to burn down my families drug wearhouse. They were mixing Pokemon stat drugs like X-Speed and X-defenses with other things like odd incenses and others like lax incenses to make super drugs for people and pokemon alike. and since I eventually became one of the most powerful trainers in my family I was chosen to find new recruits. I never was into any of that weird stuff anyway so I burned it down in the middle of the night while I was passing by. And since I'm retarted, I used a fire type and they automatically knew it was me since I'm the only one who would even think about using that type at all.

"Anyway look I have to run now so you guys done get hurt. We'll rendezvous at Ash's house if I don't make it there by 7 then they have captured me. But I wouldn't worry about that now Go. Oh shit here they come" And with that Shade took off in one direction while ash pulled the girls in the other. The porshe took off after Shade and to everyones horror they heard gunshots in the distance coming from where shade ran off to. Anna fought against Ash and Ursula trying to get to Shade but with two people preventing her she couldn't go and they overpowered her easily. They all ran to Ash's house wondering the same thing 'WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!'

* * *

**And I'm gonna leave you guys with that cliff hanger cuz I'm a douche****. Jk but yeah untill next time this is Tony0423 signing off untill probably next week or somethin.**

-QUICK NOTICE-

I MIGHT NOT UPLOAD FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH DUE TO SCHOOL BEIN A BITCH AS WELL AS MY TEACHERS GIVING ME AN ASS LOAD OF WORK. I KNOW HELLA BULLSHIT. BUT YEAH ILL TRY AND UPLOAD AS SOON AS POSSIBLE THX ONCE AGAIN FOR BEING AN INCREDIBLE AUDIENCE AND FOR READING. HOPE TO TALK TO YOU GUYS SOON. PEACE!

OH AND P.P.S IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS DONT BE SCARED TO PM ME. K BYE


End file.
